A Little Taste of Heaven
by Lomadia
Summary: A bit of Easter fun with two of our more than lovable G-boys. I like chocolate... [2x5 and lotsa fluff ^_^]


A Little Taste of Heaven

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would pair many of the most OBVIOUS, c'mon!! characters up, and rate the programme a 15 at least. At LEAST damnit! **breathes** But it happens to be owned by Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency etc. Not. Mine. Again, damnit!

A/N: Ah man, getting in the Easter spirit here, but it's all with the best of intentions! Yeah, just felt like mixing Duo, Wufei, and a 'little' bit of chocolate. Et voila, this is what I got. Nice 'n' fluffy, (like a big chocolaty pillow!!) cause I got bored of writing angst. So I stole 2 of the G-boys and played with them. I hope I remembered to put them back…

Warnings: Shounen ai, but then that's not surprising, as I, Lomadia, cannot seem to write anything else! And I like it that way! Bow down to slash, I know I do!

Beta: Many thanks to Death's Daughter who gave me the 'all clear', as it were, for this fic. Thanks DD!!

A Little Taste of Heaven

"Duo, I can't _believe_ you've got me doing this!

"Aww c'mon Feifei, doesn't it take you back to your days as a kid?" The braided boy asked. 

"No, I definitely didn't do stuff like this as kid! I don't technically celebrate this."

"Whatever, 'Fei. My point is, you have seriously missed out, man! The only reason I celebrate it is to eat loadsa chocolate for the hell of it!"

"Fine fine, no doubt you are going to show me what I have apparently missed out on?"

"Oh yes." Duo replied, smiling seductively, his eyes positively sparkling. "Let's go make Easter eggs!!"

Duo grabbed the moulds and a pan as Wufei hunted out writing icing and chocolate from the cupboard. 

"Right, first we gonna have to melt the chocolate. Think you can handle that 'Fei?"

"I am a Gundam pilot, Maxwell. I doubt melting chocolate is going to be a problem."

"Point made, I guess. Hey, you want a bit?" He asked, breaking open the chocolate and breaking off a piece.

"Okay then. I presume that was the answer you were looking for?"

"You presumed right." Duo grinned. "Open!" Wufei obediently opened his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to put the chocolate inside, along with the tips of his fingers. The Chinese boy swirled his tongue around the digits before releasing and eating his chocolate, trying hard not to giggle at the grin on Duo's face. 

"I don't see why we couldn't put this in the microwave, Duo." Wufei remarked, stirring the chocolate on the hob. 

"Are you kidding?! It'd be no fun like that! You wouldn't be able to smell it for one!"

"Well, I could stick your head in with it!"

"Nah, it'd be a waste. My head would not appreciate being boiled, when there are a million other places it could be!" 

"Oh yeah?" Wufei smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah."

"Ah SHIT! Duo!!"

"Wha?"

"Chocolate's burning."

"Ah."

~~~

"So, now we gotta coat the moulds with chocolate."

"Sure we can't coat Duo with chocolate?" Wufei looked hopeful. 

"Hmm…interesting prospect there 'Fei."

"Well?"

"No."

"Ohh." He moaned, his look of hope changing to almost a pout. "Why not?"

"Because, m'dear, we are making Easter _eggs_ /not/ Easter Duos. 

"Spoilsport."

"And while we're at it, the writing icing is to be used _strictly_ for icing. Chocolate!" He quickly added, knowing the way Wufei's mind worked. 

Wufei sighed as he tried to wash all alternative uses from his mind. "You're no fun!"

"Pervert"

"I thank you," he bowed.

Wufei was forced to cross his eyes as a dollop of now-cooling liquid was placed on the tip of his nose.

"Wassat?"

"Chocolate, baka!" Duo grinned. 

Wufei raised his hand to his face.

"CHANG WUFEI! DON'T YOU **DARE** WIPE THAT OFF!"

"And whyever not?" He teased, the twitch in his nose detracting slightly from the playful menace in his voice. "You wouldn't let me have an Easter Duo!"

"Well I want an Easter Wu-Bunny so there!" He replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, fine, but please do something about this chocolate Maxwell. I got an itchy nose." He said, twitching again. 

"Aww you're so c~ute 'Fei!"

"I resent being called cute." He stated, extremely matter-of-factly. 

"Oh you _are_! You twitched!" He smirked, bouncing forward to lick the chocolate off Wufei's nose. After making sure the other boy was completely chocolate-free, he sighed slightly.

"What's the matter Duo?"

"I can't decide which tastes better! This cocoa based substance which can only be described as heaven or, well, you!"

"Oh how eloquent you are. Well, there are limited ways to find out." He replied, the statement sending Duo's mind straight into the gutter.

"Oh yeah?"

Wufei nodded. "But first, we've got to get these eggs made and in the fridge right?!

"Yessums!!" Duo replied as he almost started bouncing.

~~

__

A few minutes later:

The moulds were coated in chocolate. As was the floor, and the work surfaces. It was splattered on the ceiling and on the walls, and it seemed that Wufei had finally gotten his chocolate covered Duo, unfortunately for him still fully clothed. The Chinese, however, was still perfectly clean. 

"Aww Feiii…" Duo moaned. "How is it that the kitchen is covered, I look like I've just had a fight in a chocolate factory…and you…you are just totally and evilly chocolate free and I hate you!" 

Wufei smirked, calmly picking up the bowl and pouring even more over Duo's head, seeing there was only a tiny bit left now. 'Pity', he thought. 'Chocolate has so many uses…'

"That is IT!" The other boy screamed from under his dripping fringe before tackling Wufei to the floor. 

"Oww! Duo what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Feifei!" Duo gasped in mock-horror. "Your language is absolutely appalling!"

"No worse than yours. What exactly did you do that for?"

He shrugged. "Felt like it."

"All very well and good, but could you please remove your elbow from my stomach?"

"Ohh, but it's so comfy there!" He replied, moving it slightly lower.

"MAXWELL! OFF!"

Duo stuck his tongue out, as Wufei took the opportunity to dive into his mouth. _'Not this time 'Fei, you won't win!'_ Duo thought to himself, mind working overdrive at the thoughts of what he could do.

Finally settling on an idea, he began to unbutton the boy's shirt as a warm tongue continued to caress his mouth, totally unaware of what he had planned. The shirt slithered onto the floor with a small sigh, as Duo grabbed the remaining chocolate and poured it over Wufei. His neck, chest, shoulders all lay victim to this retaliation from his lover.

"Holy shit Duo! What the?"

"Tut tut, so you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Wufei shook his head. 

"Good! Now please, kiss me again my love, I'm /dying/ here!" He yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Wufei shook his head again, grinning.

"Wufeiiiii…pwease? I'll do anything!"

"/Any/thing?"

"Well, within reason…" the braided boy replied. "I'm not going to put my head in the freezer, just to see if I get icicles on my nose. As an example, it's not like I've tried it before or anything…"

"Ohhkay then m'dear… I worry about you sometimes, I really do."

"Oh Wufei, marry me." Duo laughed, bending his leg and kneeling down, before kissing a path up Wufei's arm. 

"Hunh?"

"Oh can't you just see it, the flowers, the church, the dress…" He sighed…

"DRESS?!" 

"Yussuh, you'd look beautiful in a dress, you know you would…" 

"That is /it/ Duo, just get this chocolate off my back /before/ I kill you, please."

"With pleasure, beautiful."

"/What/ did you call me, Maxwell?" Wufei asked menacingly. 

"Erm…"

"Well?"

"Beautifu-- well you aare!"

Wufei blushed furiously, while trying to look annoyed at the same time. It wasn't working.

"Should we take the eggs outta the fridge now Duo?" He asked quickly, a feeble attempt to change the subject, but better than nothing. 

"Yeah, let me get that chocolate off so first, before you set." He said, before starting to giggle maniacally. Then, grabbing a teaspoon off the work surface, he proceeded to trail the cold metal across his lovers back.

"Aah." The raven-haired boy moaned. 

"I've got an advantage over you at last?"

"Hell yes."

~~~

With the two now /far/ from chocolate-free, and not giving a damn in the slightest, they proceeded to take the chocolate out of the fridge, and out of the moulds surprisingly easily, albeit slowly. Wufei had finally given in to the soft kisses his lover was more than happy to provide, hell he was loving every second.

"Mmph, Duo, can we please finish these so we can do something else?" He asked after reluctantly pulling away from Duo's extremely inviting mouth.

"Oh yeah, what you got in mind, we could go on an egg hunt, or watch that new series that's starting later or--"

"You know /exactly/ what I mean, Duo. Don't go all innocent on me, because I swear it won't last ten seconds if I get my way."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Wufei nodded.

"Your probably right, anyway, icing. We can find all alternate uses later, okay? But not right now."

Wufei didn't even attempt to hide his grin.

~~~

"Right 'Fei, just patterns or Eastery words 'kay? Nothing too taxing." Duo instructed.

"I think I'll manage." Came the drawled reply. 

They each took a tube of icing and began to decorate their eggs, the tip of Duo's tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Every so often, Wufei would break into extremely out-of-character giggles, before finally announcing "finished!"

"Me too." Duo replied slightly worried. 

"Show me yours first." Wufei ordered.

"Yes sir. Here." 

The other boy took the egg, laughing as he saw the message written carefully in bright red icing.

'ThIs EgG iS sTrIcTlY fOr EaTiNg, Wu-BuNnY'

"I like it."

"Good." Duo grinned, "now your turn!"

Wufei reluctantly handed the egg over, faintly blushing.

'I wAnT a ChOcOlAtE cOvErEd DuO.'

Duo smirked. "I already knew that."

"Turn it over."

"Ah."

The back of the egg read, 'FrOm HeAd To ToE, [aNd NOTHING oMmItTeD.']

Duo kissed Wufei again, unhurriedly, while grabbing another bar of chocolate off the table while his lover was more than suitably distracted.

"Okay, are we gonna re-enact all these chocolate perversions Fei-Fei?"

He merely nodded.

"Thought so." He answered, smiling happily. "Happy Easter."

~owari~

A/N: Squee! So just a little bit of randomness for you there, and if you liked it, review! Or I'll be sad, and you don't want that. And remember kiddies, chocolate should ideally be used only for it's intended purpose, which, I'm afraid, is eating. I know it sucks. But hell, if you wanna do anything else with it, who am I to stop you? Happy Easter!! 


End file.
